


The Next Step

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: After considering the possibility to themselves secretly for some time, Sorey and Mikleo finally bring up the topic of adopting children.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble that I posted on my Tumblr (skia-wolf) a while ago that I decided to post on here, especially as I'm not sure when I'll be updating Swear on Counted Stars! I hope you enjoy the little bit of sweetness.

Faint moonlight casts through the open window. Beyond the gently flowing curtains and a mahogany nightstand are two figures cuddled together, bed sheets left to one side in order to fight the heat of summer.

Neither are asleep. Instead, it is a moment of simply enjoying each other’s company, the warmth of their skin touching; with a smile, Sorey’s chin rests down on the head which lays against his bare chest. His fingers carefully comb through long strands of pale hair.

“You still awake, Mikleo?” he asks, receiving a mumble and the slight shuffling of Mikleo’s body in response. “Barely, I take it.”

“What makes you think that? I’m wide awake.”

Sorey laughs softly, leaning back a little as Mikleo begins to move. His face emerges from Sorey’s chest as he lifts himself up onto his elbow. His slightly ruffled hair drapes over his shoulders. Now paying attention to Sorey more, he seems to be that little less sleepy, his violet eyes now wider than previously. They steadily close when Sorey leans forward in order to join their lips in a kiss.

“It’s quiet,” Sorey says once they part, his eyes glancing over at the window. “Not just now, but generally. It’s been so peaceful lately. Sometimes it’s …”

“It’s what?” Mikleo asks. Sorey hesitates before responding.

“I really do enjoy it like this. But sometimes I wonder if it’s _too_ quiet.”

Unsure if what Sorey says corresponds with his own wishes, Mikleo remains silent. His eyes avert down for a moment, contemplating if this is the right moment to say something at last. He becomes distracted when Sorey takes Mikleo’s hand into his own. A smile returns to Mikleo’s face as Sorey’s thumb lightly rubs over the engagement and wedding ring on his finger.

“I’m curious as to what you meant,” Mikleo says as he watches Sorey’s gesture, finding his voice again through the contact. “Because I … well …”

“Yeah?”

“I’m … I’m wondering if it’s for the same reason that _I_ feel that way.”

Sorey inspects Mikleo’s face. Partially concealed by his long hair, it is hard to determine his expression or what he is thinking. However, sensing that Mikleo is processing his thoughts, Sorey remains silent and waits.

A minute ticks by, both full of tension yet a strange feeling of excitement, before Mikleo finally says, “Sorey, do you … do you ever think about having children?”

His heart stops. Not out of fear or perhaps not even shock, for Sorey might have known that is what Mikleo had been preparing to ask. No, his heart does this because even if he might have been at least partly prepared, it is still what he has been hoping for; that his current greatest wish is shared by his husband, that he too has been thinking of starting a family.

“All the time,” Sorey responds. Emotion swells in his chest as he meets Mikleo’s gaze, finding that the other man’s eyes are wide from surprise. “I’m more than happy with just you, don’t get me wrong. These last few years have been wonderful. But … Well, I really would be happy starting a family with you, Mikleo. I just didn’t know if you wanted the same.”

“Of course I do!” Mikleo turns his body around so he is properly facing Sorey, eyes glistening with tears which do not fall. “I’m always imagining what it would be like. Even if it’d be tough, no one can deny that, I still think we’d make wonderful parents. And – well, when I think about all those children out there, worrying that no one will adopt them …”

“You want to be the one to give them that home?”

“Exactly.”

A wide smile grows on Sorey’s face. “That’s how I’ve always felt. Having children with you is my dream, but being able to change their life is even better.”

“Then … you really want to?”

Sorey nods. His hands cup Mikleo’s face gently, pressing a kiss down onto his forehead. “More than anything. We’ll make it happen.”


End file.
